1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to sausage stuffing machines and the like wherein prepared sausage or other meat products are forcefully positioned in tubular casings.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 343,077 in which a meat container is suspended from a table with a piston and cylinder assembly thereabove, 400,323 wherein a meat container is slidably mounted on a support for movement into and away from registry with a piston and cylinder assembly.
Still other patents showing prior art devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,608,715, 3,163,542 and 3,670,362.
This invention eliminates some of the problems found in the prior art devices and in particular the difficulty of bringing the meat product to the machine as the present device permits complete portability of the sausage meat container and freedom of movement of the same with respect to the machine.